UnMario Kart-EVERYONE IN TIS WIKI DASH!
Drivers *click here for a full list of Playable Characters in UnMario Kart-EVERYONE IN TIS WIKI DASH!. Grand Prix Because everyone is together in one kart no one is the rival, but still Grand Prix is still very exciting. *0cc: Everyone falls asleep *1cc: It goes so slow that the characters barely move *10cc: Driving at slow speed. *100cc: Driving at normal speed. *1000cc: Drving at VERY fast speed. *10000cc: For those brave enough to take a challenge, you drive at 10000 km per hour! *100000cc: Characters go into outer space to race. *999999cc: The best Grand Prix ever. AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Cups Mushroom Cup *Luigi Raceway *Moo Moo Farm *Koopa Troopa Beach *Kalimari Desert Flower Cup *Toad's Turnpike *Frappe Snowland *Choco Mountain *Mario Raceway Star Cup *Wario Stadium *Sherbet Land *Royal Raceway *Bowser's Castle Special Cup *D.K.'s Jungle Parkway *Yoshi Valley *Banshee Boardwalk *Rainbow Road Lightning Cup *Maple Road *Honey Ocean *Dragon Ball Z *Dark Cave Galaxy Cup *Death Star *Yoshi Island *Pipe Maze *Rock Mountain (What a name..) Hyper Shroom Cup *Computer Room *Boulder Land *Internet *Spike Road Goomba Cup The name explains it all, this cup is nearly impossible! *Pixel Land (land keeps glitching) *Goomba Road (<:O) *Hax's Lair *Bowser's Castle Battle Stages *Big Donut *Block Fort *Double Deck *Skyscraper Adventure mode A special mode had an adventure mode. The Bullies were the bosses, they tried to ram into you. You had to ram them out. Also, Missingno was a secret boss, he shot pixel tornados at you. Otherwise, it's pretty simple. *World 1: Race Peach at 10cc. *World 2: Race at 10cc. *World 3: Defeat a Bully. *World 4: Race Bill Cosby at 100cc. *World 5: Race Hax at 100cc. *World 6: Defeat a Lava Bully. *World 7: Race at 1000cc. *World 8: Race Mario and Luigi at 100cc. *World 9: Race at 10000cc. *World 10: Defeat the Missingno. Items Mushrooms *Mushroom - Accelerates your kart. *1-Up Mushroom - Increases your life count by 1. *Mega Mushroom - Makes you grow to mega size. Contrary to the laws of physics, growing huge will make you faster. *Poison Mushroom - Decelerates your kart. *Mini Mushroom - Makes you small. Other players can step on you. *Tag Mushroom - Makes you grow twice as big and stomp your opponents. *Good Mushroom - The only good item, accelerates your kart *1-Up Super - Increases your life count by 1. Also you go Super. *Ghost Shroom - Makes you invisible. *Billy Mushroom - Turns you into a Billy Hatcher clone. *Rolly Mushroom - Turns you into a Rolly Roll clone. *Chick Mushroom - Turns you into a Chick Poacher clone. *Bantam Mushroom - Turns you into a Bantam Scrambled clone. *High Mushroom - If you eat them, you will get high and crash. *Crash Mushroom - If you eat them, you will get sleepy and crash. *Mexican Dwarf Mushroom - Makes you ridiculously tiny. Also you speak Spanish. ¿No puedes hablar Español? *Bacon Mushroom - Shortens your life expectancy. *Poisonous Mushroom - Kills you... that is all... Shells *Green Shell - Locks its target (the wall) and hits it. *Red Shell - Locks its target (your rival) and hits it. *Blue Shell - Locks its target (yourself) and hits it. *Yellow Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. *Pink Shell - Locks its target (your rival of the opposite gender) and hits it. *Cyan Shell - Locks its target (the driver in your kart) and hits it. *Purple Shell - Locks its target (the driver in your kart) and hits it. *Orange Shell - Explodes every kart. *Brown Shell - Locks its target (your mouth) and hits it. *Black Shell - Locks its target (OMG&WUU) and hits it. *White Shell - Locks its target (White) and hits it. *Gold Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. *Blue Flying Spiny Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. Makes an asplosion. *Suicide Shell - Locks its target (yourself) and hits it. *Tag Shell - Knocks down opponents oto the ground. *Whoa Shell - locks its target (item tosser in your kart) and hits it. *Bowser Shell - locks its target (a member of Bowser family) and punches. *Siren shell - locks its target (annoying person at the back) and makes a loud siren noise Dodecagons *Blue Dodecagon - locks its target (yourself) and hits it. *Red Dodecagon - locks its target (the driver in your kart) and hits it. *Whoa Dodecagon - locks its target (item tosser in your kart) and hits it. *Bowser Dodecagon - locks its target (a member of Bowser family) and punches. *Siren Dodecagon - locks its target (annoying person at the back) and makes a loud siren noise Boos *Boo - Steal an item. *Big Boo - Steal two items. *King Boo - Steal everyone's items. *Little Boo - Too small to steal a whole item. Instead, the Little Boo rips someone else's item in half and steals half for you. *Retarded Boo - Floats around you, making the annoying kid in the backseat more annoying. Also whenever you get an item, the retarded boo throws it away. Bacons *Bacon - Normal bacon. *Extra Greasy Bacon - Shortens your life expectancy. *Flaming Bacon - Makes you go on FIRE!!!! *Icy Bacon - Freezes you. *Thunder Bacon - Electrocutes you. *Choco-Bacon - The only type of bacon that anybody would eat. *McDonald's Bacon - Really shortens your life expectancy. *Stylus Bacon - Used in Nintendo SD (and Obese) to control your character. *Dumb Bacon - Bacon that makes you stupid when you eat it. *Ganon Bacon - Bacon that Ganon shoots from his magical face, will addict you to egg whites if hits you in the face. *Katsu Bacon - What do you think it does? Bowsers *Bowser - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Bowser Jr. - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Bowser Sr. - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Bowser UUBER - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Bowser Terra - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Mr. Bowser - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Mrs. Bowser - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Dr. Bowser - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Senile Bowser - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! *Giga Bowser - OH, YOU GOT BURNED! Other Items *Coins - They come in Bronze = 10, Silver = 20, Gold = 50, Platinum = 100. *MK$. You use it to unlock stuff (see Unlockable Stuff). *Bob-ombs - Bob-ombs are uncommon items in Goku Racing that can be used by any player, which has a small explosion length. *Hammer - The infamous hammer returns in Goku Racing as a rare weapon. You can only use it three times, but has a 5 sec. KO for each hit. *Star - Makes you invincible for 8 seconds, The rarest item in the game. *WHOA!- You Scream whoa at the enemy loudly to knock em' out for a second (The whoa isn't loud like the whoa series.) *Angry Sun-Goes out and burns your enemies. *Oil - use it and get all oily. *Square Enix - use it to own Geno. *WaMushroom - triples your speed backwards. *Teh Shrug - makes you be indifferent with the other karts. *Good Mushroom - The only good item, accelerates your kart. *Pizza - Because everyone was sick after eating so many bananas, Mario offered pizza instead. *Garlic - Makes everyone having super stinky breath. *Cheese - A newer version of Thunder Cloud. *Plunger - Only plumbers can use it. *Evil Guy - No, he's one of the worst characters. He shouldn't be here. *Weegee - Locks It's Target,Then Weegeeifies It's Target. Weegee Gos So Slow unless the Target that is Weegeeified is killed. *Oxygen - Only item in outer space. If it runs out, the character dies. *Ocksigen - Fake oxygen. Highly toxic. *Doritos - Makes You Go 99999999999999999 times as fast, only works on Jess. ''' *N00B - Adds a really annoying N00B to your cart, eats the map, throws the items at the driver, and makes you go 0.000000000000000000000000000001 km/h forever. *Banana - Makes you slip in a totally clichéd fashion. *Thunderbolt - You get struck by lightning and die. Apparently more people die in lightning than car crashes. *Bob Omb - Asplodes before you can throw him. *Pokéball - Captures your rivals. Gotta catch 'em all! *Ham - The saturated fats in the ham subtly increase your cholesterol levels, slightly shortening your life expectancy. *Cowbell Guy - Yells at opponets that he has to have more cowbell. Cut Items *Mexican Wario Clone - Locks onto target (everyone including yourself) and throws over 9001 Mexican Warios (that each ate over 8999 buritos ten seconds ago) at each player with their buttcheeks on the players face, five seconds later all of them would fart. This item was removed from the game because the item is so cruel, satan wouldn't dare use it... *shiver*. *Roundhouse Kick - Kills any enemy, also knocks them into space. It was cut from the game because otherwise Chuck Norris would kill Nintend'oh. *Weegee - Looks at opponents. Opponents get distracted and crash. Opponents turn into weegee. They can't move thus, they can't drive. Cut because weegee was too handsome. *Kickroll - Repeats the lines 'Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down' until you get bored of the game and throw your remote at the screen. It was cut because it would send everyone who played it on a killing spree. *Cannibalism - Only evidence left is a model. *Shotgun - There is unused coding for this item, and it was fully operational. This was most likely cut since it was unbalanced *Gold Desert Eagle - Files for the Gold Desert Eagle still remain. It is almost entirely complete, and it can be used normally with Cheats. *Mario Cannon - '''A text string remains. *RPD A light machine gun - Files exist for this weapon in the game data. Category:Shames Category:Best Shames Category:Shames that only Chuck Norris can beat Category:Everyone in this wiki is in this shame